


sometimes, being in the dark is better (but the truth needs to be known)

by Anonymous



Series: angst man [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: /j, Age Regression/De-Aging, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with no happy ending, Attempted Murder, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Impaling, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Murder, Murder Mystery, No comfort at the end, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other, Phil Wilbur Technoblade and Tommyinnit are family, Police, SBI is family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, if you like angst welcome, its like murder mystery but like theres another part before this, murder mystery but part 2, no happy ending find fluff elsewhere, not really - Freeform, pretty much a lot of the characters are mentioned, strangechamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Phil never expected in his life that he would get chased for knowing too much.As he's cornered, he realizes that maybe, sometimes being in the dark is better.or, a fic that no one asked forthis was loosely based off a strange dream I had and now im writing it out but replacing the people in my dreams with characters.KEEP IN MIND, THIS IS WRITTEN AS A WORK OF FICTION. IF THE CC'S IN THIS DON'T LIKE IT (which im pretty sure they are fine with it), I WILL WRITE THEM OUT OF THIS OR DELETE THIS. PLEASE DO NOT HARASS ANY CC'S WITH THIS WORK OR CURSE THIS UPON THEM. IT'S ONLY FICTION MY GUYS, DON'T BE HORRIBLE.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: angst man [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159871
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	sometimes, being in the dark is better (but the truth needs to be known)

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Murder, Graphic descriptions of violence, Blood
> 
> Im sorry any karl stans or any happy sbi fams, it was a prompt but from a dream.
> 
> THIS WAS BETA READ CUZ IT GOT DELETED AND I HAD TO EDIT EVERYTHING AGAIN
> 
> KEEP IN MIND, THIS IS WRITTEN AS A WORK OF FICTION. IF THE CC'S IN THIS DON'T LIKE IT (which im pretty sure they are fine with it), I WILL WRITE THEM OUT OF THIS OR DELETE THIS. PLEASE DO NOT HARASS ANY CC'S WITH THIS WORK OR CURSE THIS UPON THEM. IT'S ONLY FICTION MY GUYS, DON'T BE HORRIBLE.

Currently Phil was in a precarious position.

  
What was it, you may ask? 

Well, Phil was currently being cornered by a crazy, psychopathic murderer who doesn't let on how intelligent and cunning he is to others in a large storage room in the school he was in on the fourth floor without anyone knowing where he was.

  
To put it simply, he was screwed.

He had so many encounters with him, nearly dying on half of those, escaping them with a whispered threat that 'next time he wouldn't be as lucky', a new scar, or a nerve wracking glance, smile, crazed grin. He didn't know why they kept chasing after him, determined to kill him.

  
And now might be the one time he would find out, stepping on the precarious position between life and death. 

  
"Why are you doing this, why do you keep coming after me, why do you want to kill me, _why_?" he pleaded, stumbling to the back of the room, unable to escape. He could jump out of the large windows at the side, but what's to say that they wouldn't follow and instead _push_ him off.

They had entered the room a few minutes after Dream had left the storage room, closing the door behind him. Phil thought it was Dream coming back, to tell him that it was safe to change to another location.

  
Oh how _wrong_ he was.

He had been pacing around the large storage room with gym mats on the side of the room, waiting. When he heard someone enter, he looked up and jogged to the entrance. 

Only to see _him_.

He had tried to lure them further into the room, so he could quickly sprint to the door. It was instantly ruined when he saw them lock the door again, even putting a god damn broom through the handle, preventing anyone from entering and exiting.

Stumbling back further until he could see the end of the storage room, he felt like the large room was a lot smaller now, allowing the _pyscho_ to block his only chance of escape.

  
Now, at this point, you, dear reader would ask " _Why didn't phil tell the teachers about the murder attempts on his life?_ " Well, he was constantly threatened after every attempt on his life that if he were to even tell a teacher, even remotely mention about the attempts, they would kill off his family instantly, as well as releasing a little... Gift.... on the rest of his friends.

Even if Phil tried to call the cops, the crazed lunatic had blocked any connections to the police. They were talented at hacking and made sure no one left the school.

Plus, what's to say the others would think hes going _insane_.

  
The same school that was currently holding over hundreds, no. _Thousands_ of students not only from his school, but others as well with selected people he had wanted to kill.

"Well, that's really funny. Don't you recognize me?" They questioned, twirling the extremely sharp knife that looked like it was sharpened to kill Phil. He would have felt flattered but this was his god damn _life_ on the line for this.

"N-No, not really" He stammered out, backing up a little bit more but slower so he could try to make out the face and any sort of familiarity.

"Wow. Ok, I kinda expected that. How about this little trigger. _**Micaft Mansion**_." He stressed out.

Phil felt his eyes go wide in shock as he began backing up more. Everything seemed to click now. The Camp, the sudden disappearance of students, the 13 bodies, a few students that he knew like Niki, Purpled, and another student... Deo? Yeah, Deo. The attempted murders of 10 others, his older brother Tommy, Tubbo, George, Punz, Sapnap, Quackity and more. The strange symbols with the bodies found. The threats of going after someone next. So many puzzle pieces connected.

It made sense.

"Y-you, I thought you were arrested! Why aren't you in jail, how are you here!" Phil felt incredibly stressed and _terrified_. This murderer, he knew who he was. 

"Congrats on finding out, kid. Well, to answer your other question, 'why I am going after you', its simple really. You know far too much. If you hadn't stumbled into the room and saw everything, well, your little friends who came along wouldn't have died now. It's your fault that the innocent one had to die. I think it was Sykkuno? I don't really know, neither do I care. Well, you knew who I was going to kill next and my other little targets. My plans, oh they were so carefully crafted out! It would have been easy, efficient and _fast_ , best of all, no witnesses! But you, you _saw_. **You knew** , **you found**. Kid, you shouldn't have been so curious. Now it's gonna cost you your life, and many others." They rambled crazily.

"But why, why would you do this, what did we do? What did any of us do that your crazy, insane ass had to go and murder.... _why_?" Phil asked. It didn't make sense to him, why they would do this even though they were happy and were always so joyful.

They stared at him with a blank look at first, before his face adorned a twisted smile, one that seemed like there was blood leaking out of his mouth, dripping down his face with a crazed look, reminding Phil of a cannibal. But without the blood part and insert the scene into a school storage.

"Why would I... Why wouldn't I?" They mocked, tapping their chin with the knife, looking like they were deep in thought.

"Life wasn't as great as you thought for me. Life was horrible. I had to work so, _so_ hard to earn the respect. I once was a nobody, an outcast, someone who was just used and once they spent my use, they cast me aside, render me useless. None of you gave me the respect I deserved, _**NONE OF YOU**_. You guys _ALWAYS_ underestimated me, avoided me, went through such lengths to stay away. And when I was alone, I realized, why sound I work hard to earn respect, admiration, attention, from _you guys_? There were other people, other people out there. Why did I have to give them the attention and respect?" They giggled, before their face contorted into one of anger and craziness.

"So I decided to get the attention I wanted by other means. I didn't have to be used by anyone for that attention, I didn't have to go through that sadness I once felt. I felt so free, happy and _joyful_. So I made up my little plan, to get both the attention, and my revenge." Their fist clenched around the knife, making their knuckles white.

"I spent hours, days, weeks, months for the plan to come into fruition. I carefully carried out the plan, gathering the trust of those insolent _fools_. Those idiots fell for it, making my job easier. It was so funny and exciting to see each of their faces looking at me as I.... sped up the process of their demise. Oh, those faces, giving me the attention that I wanted for so long. It was perfect, fulfilling my needs and wants. But slowly, it became boring. Until you." They grinned sadistically, excited and happy with that twisted smile of his and the crazed look.

By then, Phil's back had hit the wall. He began panicking, trying to find any way out.

Smiling crazily, they stalked closer, light from the late evening illuminating his face. His crazed smile, his crazed brown eyes piercing into his soul with such fury, his brown hair messed up slightly after running his hand through his hair. Their hoodie was purple with a hint of red, ones that looked like part of the design, but Phil knew what it really was.

"You know what, instead of all this chit-chat, how about I end this quickly?" They suggested innocently. Phil recoiled as far as he could and in the blink of an eye, they were pinning Phil to the wall, one arm across his left shoulder to his right, making it hard for Phil to move his arms, the other holding a knife that was hovering far too close for comfort above his stomach, ready to plunge into Phil's insides and make him bleed out.

"Any last words kid?" They asked. Phil grabbed onto their hands, trying to push away the knife, struggling to redirect the knife somewhere else.

They quickly punched Phil in the stomach, knocking out any air in his lungs, making him gasp for air, almost doubling over but not. 

Phil stared at them before a plan quickly formulated in his mind.

And with the most amount of spite and anger he could muster for his 15 year old self,

He said, "Go to hell."

That was such a contrast to the terrified, panicked kid that they had seen earlier, but they didn't hesitate. He instantly plunged the knife into Phil's stomach, drawing out blood, making Phil gasp in pain. They pulled out the knife, plunging it back into Phil. They repeated it 2 more times, the third time however didn't make its impact, because Phil had pushed them back and punched them away from him. 

They stumbled back before quickly recovering from the sudden strong blow to their face, checking if his lip was bleeding. 

It in fact, was.

Snarling, they looked up before lunging towards Phil, ready to kill him once and for all.

Phil stood up shakily, gripping his wound before darting towards them.

Dodging the lunge, Phil quickly kicked them in the stomach into the wall behind them, sending a punch towards their face. They quickly recovered from the impact and grabbed the arm, judo tossing Phil into the wall instead. Phil got up quickly, and watched as they lunged towards Phil, ready to tackle him.

Phil turned and ran towards the mat before boosting himself up, watching as they lunged forward towards him.

Jumping, Phil jumped up before kicking them in the face, landing on the other side after practically vaulting off their face.

They fell onto the ground, getting up then suddenly dropping and sweeping Phil's legs. Phil jumped and dodged the sweep before he looked up and noticed the fist flying towards him.

Phil got ready to flip them when suddenly they stopped and kicking Phil in the back, kicking him into the wall that he was stabbed in.

Gasping in pain as Phil slowly felt the adrenaline disappearing, he didn't notice that they had lunged forward and when he looked up, they had plunged the knife into Phil's stomach on his right, twisting the knife in him, causing a cry of pain to escape Phil. He felt the knife plunge through him again, until he felt like the other side of the knife was protruding through his back. The sickening squelch of blood and guts twisting along with the knife made Phil sick. 

In a last ditch attempt, he used the last of his adrenaline to punch then kick them into the other wall.

A loud thud could be heard before a crash could be heard following, their body crashing into the ground.

Phil let out a sigh of relief, smiling at the air, tilting his head up to take a gasp of air.

He could hear the police siren's getting closer to the school, smiling.

During the fight, he had managed to call Dream to alert him to call the police using an old phone he had found in a maintenance room the day before.

Slowly, Phil slid down the now bloody wall against the corner that was made between the wall and the mats.

"Suck it, Karl." Phil grinned at the unconscious body laying face down on the floor. Slowly, reality sunk into Phil. He was snapped out of his temporary joy to realize he would probably die before anyone got there.

He didn't get a chance to say goodbye to his brothers, his friends. 

He didn't get a chance to do what he wanted to do in life.

But in this moment, he decided to slip his iPhone out of his pocket, turning the slightly damaged phone on and pressed the camera app.

Slowly setting up the phone, he smiled as he saw himself in the screen, glad that at least whoever would see this video would know the truth, before pressing the record button.

The button turned to a red square, signalling that it was recording.

"Well, hey I guess. Uh, so to whoever is seeing this, I'm Phil." Phil winced, realizing how stupid he probably sounded. As he took another breath, he began coughing harshly, doubling over a little as he coughed out something metallic in his mouth onto the ground, watching the blood splatter everywhere.

"So... I guess this might be my last words before anyone finds me. I was a witness and a victim in the Micaft Mansion case and I have more information about it in my watch. Look behind my watch and dismantle the back and there's an SD card behind. It will contain everything you need." Phil coughed out harshly more blood into his now bloody hand as he tried to ignore the pain in his abdomen.

"To whoever is seeing this, please pass it to my brothers Wilbur, Techno and Tommy." Pausing a while as Phil thought of what to say, before deciding on something simple for each of them. "Wilbur, thank you for being the most caring older brother to me. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to stop Niki's murder and for annoying you with my last moments with you. I'm sorry I couldn't be a better younger brother to you and being a nuisance to you. Techno," Phil coughed even more harshly as he gripped onto his wound tightly, trying to lessen the pain as he gasped.

"Techno, thank you for being so patient with me and loving, even if it was a little odd and strange. I liked your snarky remarks and subtle attempts to show affection. You should probably take care of Wilbur and Tommy for us. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there when you were at your lowest, when you had to fight against so many harsh thoughts by yourself. I shouldn't have left you alone. And finally, T-Tommy, I.... I really am sorry for being responsible for Deo's death and Tubbo and Quackity's attempted murde-" Phil coughed even more blood out as he felt his lungs burning from every inhale and exhale and the horrid burning pain from his abdomen.

"Mur-rder, I really am, I'm sorry for being horrible to you and not paying enough attention to you. I'm sorry that I couldn't make you guys happy, that I was a burden you guys had to carry. That annoying 15 year old who couldn't make you guys happy. And to all my friends, well, I'm not sure if you guys consider me as a friend or a burden, but if you do, I'm sorry for making you guys tolerate me and my trouble and I just want you guys to know, you were the greatest friends to me."

Phil smiled at the camera, knowing this might be the last smile he would be making. "I'm sorry guys, but I want you guys to know you were the greatest thing to happen to me. I'm sorry if this makes some of you upset, but if you are, be upset at me, not yourself. I guess now, for the last time, bye. Phil signing off" Phil made a mock salute before ending the recording. 

Turning off his phone, he leaned back against the wall, noticing that his vision had begun growing black sometime during the recording. Sighing tiredly, he looks at Karl's limp body and with what little strength and time he had left, he shuts his eyes slowly as he took shaky inhales and exhales.

He could hear footsteps approaching the door, slowly getting louder, along with voices.

Phil shakily opened his eyes before letting out a cry, to let those people know that both him and Karl were inside.

"Phil, _PHIL! PHIL, PLEASE, WAIT"_

Phil felt so tired.

_"HURRY UP AND OPEN THE DOOR"_

He wanted to sleep.

_"I'M TRYING"_

He could sleep right now, relax for once.

Continuous banging could be heard before the sudden snap of something could be heard.

Should Phil sleep?

_"PHIL? PHIL WHERE ARE YOU?"_

Sleep could wait, but he wanted to sleep now.

Footsteps as well as the shout of 'PHIL' could be heard getting close to him.

Everything went quiet as Phil stared at the blurry figures approaching him.

With a small smile, he shut his eyes.

His brothers would wake him up.

~~_**"PHIL! PLEASE, WAKE UP, DON'T SLEEP, PLEASE, WAKE UP!"** _ ~~

**Author's Note:**

> mmmm angst
> 
> my writing is shit, I can't write fight scenes, I like angst, this is a prompt I had from a dream, please its not these characters its someone else in my dream, kudos and comments appreciated, criticism is appreciated.
> 
> go watch shady oaks smp, its your childhood  
> go check out my other books  
> do you want a second chapter or book


End file.
